The Most Beautiful Eyes
by Junshin-Aino
Summary: After Stars: Crystal Tokyo had begun, and Neo Queen Serenity awaits the birth of her daughter, only to discover that she cannot give birth. How does Chibi-Usa come into the world, and why does she have red eyes? Chapter 4 up. FINISHED.
1. Gone, Before Here

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. But, one can always dream, no?  
  
  
  
Title: The Most Beautiful Eyes  
  
  
  
By: Junshin Aino  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Gone, Before Here  
  
  
  
Neo Queen Serenity stared unbelieving at the small room around her, one decorated in pink and white bunnies, surrounded by a painting of the Crystal Forest. Pink stars and silver moons had been painted onto the ceiling, making the feel of the room definitely 'girly'. The soft plush carpet was white, the curtains on the large window white, and the crib in the center was a clear crystal, and the safest one any baby could be laid in to sleep. Every safety precaution imaginable had been integrated into this room at the very beginning of the Palace's construction, for that inevitable day when the Queen would conceive her daughter and heir, Small Lady Serenity.  
  
Tears trailed silent paths down her cheek as she surveyed the room, mourning the loss of something that would never be.  
  
Every time Serenity had visited Mercury for a checkup, the Senshi of Ice had been nervous, and had grown more so with each passing visit. A year from now Small Lady Serenity should be coming into the world, she knew this as Pluto had told her of Small Lady's birth date, and the Queen had been anxious to be in perfect health for her conception. She had eaten very little of the sweets she loved, and made sure that her body had every single vitamin and mineral, in a steady amount, that Mercury told her she needed… and while the Neo Queen was in perfect health, she felt as though her efforts were wasted.  
  
Her latest check up was today, and tears had glittered in Mercury's eyes as she told the Queen her results… 'I'm sorry Serenity-sama, but I'm afraid I have bad news. Your use of the ginzouishou when you were younger took a greater toll on you than we expected. I'm so sorry… but you can't conceive a child.'  
  
Her sorrowed words were a million knives into the Queen's heart, shattering her dreams of those wonderful times she would spend with her daughter, annoying though she was to Serenity's younger self. She had loved her daughter dearly…  
  
Her tears slipped from her chin, darkening the pink of the crib she stood over. Fate had been too cruel… Slowly she sunk to the ground, pulling her knees up to her chest, her expression much like the one she had worn when she hid in a phone booth after Endymion had made Mamoru break up with her. Her shoulders shook as she tried to contain the sobs that threatened to overtake her, determined to somehow maintain her dignity. Eventually though, she couldn't help herself, and gave into her tears, managing at least to sob quietly.  
  
= = =  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
So, what did everyone think? Loved it, didn't care at or didn't understand something? Should I even continue?  
  
Please review, or Email me at aino_junshin@yahoo.com  
  
Thanks! 


	2. Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
Title: The Most Beautiful Eyes  
  
By: Junshin Aino  
  
Chapter 2: Choices  
  
Her boots echoed strangely down the corridor as she walked, making far more noise than ever before. Noise was always somewhat muted in the Crystal Palace, awaiting the day children would run through these halls, filling it with the music of their laughter and personalities. Saturn was still mostly a child, but she refused to act as one without her best friend there to keep her company. She had become quieter than ever once she learned that Small Lady wouldn't be born now, though something about the situation seemed… odd.  
  
Faint voices reached her ears as she headed closer to the meeting room where her fellow Senshi would be waiting for her. They wanted to see and hear for themselves what Saturn thought of this, even though it hurt her to talk about it. Still, there was that nagging feeling in her mind that the situation was unresolved, or perhaps spreading out in the manner that was truly meant to be. She didn't want to believe that she would never be friends with Small Lady Serenity, and was certain that something could be done to set things aright.  
  
With that thought came one that always hung in the back of her mind, how Chibi-Usa had always looked just like her mother, except for her eyes. Those ruby red eyes that the Neo Princess had wasn't right. Why? Why look like Serenity, but have eyes that belonged to neither parent? Neither Serenity nor Endymion had any family with red eyes either, so it was unlikely that the eye color was a recessive gene, and had to be something else altogether.  
  
She reached the chamber and entered quietly, acknowledging the presence of the others with a nod before taking her appointed seat. Mercury had called this meeting. Everyone was upset and uncertain about what to do, though she could tell Mercury had some suggestions to make, and Pluto, of course, would already know.  
  
And in fact the Time Guardian seemed to somewhat distracted, resting her chin in her hands, her hair falling down to partially obscure her face. Once Saturn was seated she raised her head to look at her, smiling slightly, then turned her attention to Mercury.  
  
"Mercury. By now we all know about Serenity, and I assume we're here to figure out a solution?" Pluto asked quietly.  
  
  
  
Mercury checked her computer for the results on her current research before answer. "Yes, of course. There are several paths that Serenity and Endymion can choose to follow, since they do need an heir. Endymion can have a child with someone, and adopt that child as Earth's heir, we could try cloning Serenity, we could take genetic material from both Endymion and Serenity, then join and resequence the d.n.a., and put that into an egg and find a surrogate mother, or they can search to see if Small Lady's spirit has been born into a vessel on Earth, then adopt her if they find her. Or, perhaps she could take one of our children as an heir, providing we have children."  
  
Serenity sat silently, her head upon Endymion's shoulder. Her eyes were shut, but the pain etched across her face was plain to them all. "What would make her most ours?" she whispered softly.  
  
They turned to her, surprised that she was considering any of these options. But then again, she knew more than they that she needed a reliable heir…  
  
Mercury glanced at Pluto, finding that the Time Guardian watched her as well, and nodded slightly before answering. "Well your highness, if I may suggest, I believe on of us should be a surrogate mother for you."  
  
"How," whispered Serenity, as strands of hair falling loose across her face.  
  
Mercury tapped a button on her computer, and a projector appeared on the table. She started a slide show of what she would be doing. "First of all, we would take dna from you and the king, and then splice them into one. Then, we would modify the new dna with rna sequences from the surrogate mother, so her body would not reject the fetus. Then we would place the new dna into an egg, much like what is done for cloning, and place the egg into the surrogate mother."  
  
She turned off the projector, and with another button on her computer, sent the thing back into its dimensional pocket. "My Queen, please consider these options, and take your time to decide which choice you will choose, as well as which of us you would like to be the surrogate. You know we would all do anything to help you."  
  
Serenity nodded, then stood. "Yes… I will think about these things."  
  
As she left the room glittering tears fell to the ground once more in her wake.  
  
= = = =  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
Thanks for the reviews, Cat's Meow and Light of Hope :) I appreciate it. 


	3. Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
The Most Beautiful Eyes  
  
By: Junshin Aino  
  
Chapter 3: Decisions  
  
  
  
One by one Serenity laid down the most recent photos she had of her scouts. Beside those photos she included a small biography of each that included their backgrounds, their health history, blood type and interests. Everything she knew about her scouts was here, expressed with a minimum of words. Just cold hard facts.  
  
She studied the scouts one by one, lifting the pictures of them close and memorizing every little feature, and then comparing them to her pictures of Small Lady in the past. Everyone one of her scouts were dear and beloved friends, and she wanted to make sure that the Senshi she chose would be the absolute best for this situation.  
  
Eight people, all good candidates, all willing to sacrifice everything for their beloved Queen. Well, she could easily enough cross Uranus off her list of potential. Uranus never wanted to become a mother, and while she would do as Serenity asked, she wouldn't really want to. Neptune was removed from the list next, once Serenity recalled that the aqua haired Senshi had found herself a donor so she and Uranus could raise a child. Serenity didn't want to delay their dreams.  
  
Next she crossed off Jupiter and Mercury. Both were very busy at the moment, and neither would want to take the time off to carry and give birth to a child, though she was certain they would spoil any child they might have in the future.  
  
Mars was crossed off, even though she was Serenity's best friend. The fire Senshi was a bit too volatile right now for children, and she had a suitor that would cling to her more if she was pregnant, which was the last things Mars wanted at the moment. The man was a lot like Melvin had been, and she was having a hard time avoiding him. Saturn was crossed off as well, since she was the youngest of the Senshi.  
  
That left her with Venus and Pluto. Venus right now was enthralling most of the male population with her singing and dancing at charity balls, her idol status firmly in place. She shook her head, and marked off Venus. The woman wasn't known for taking the best of care for herself, and might unknowingly do something stupid that would risk Small Lady's life.  
  
Which left Pluto, who her daughter seemed to adore she thought, as she recalled how Small Lady acted in the Cherry Way, and the naming of Luna-P.  
  
That was it, she realized as she picked up the picture of Pluto to look at it more carefully. Small Lady looked like Serenity, in everything but her eyes. Those were the same crimson color that Pluto possessed… why hadn't Serenity seen the connection before, when she first learned that Small Lady was her daughter, and that she was fonder of Pluto than she was of any of the other scouts? Small Lady must have known that Pluto was as much her mother as Serenity was, and felt very close to the Time Guardian.  
  
Has she realized that connection before, she would have saved herself a lot of grief thinking that Small Lady would never be born? She gathered up her photos and smiled wistfully at the bedroom her daughter would have, wishing that she could bare Small Lady herself. As she left the room she wondered what things she could do to thank Pluto for the gift she would be giving the royal family.  
  
= = = =  
  
1 week later  
  
Pluto placed a hand on her stomach as she looked into the portal that allowed her to keep an eye on the royal family. Serenity didn't know that she was here, guarding the gate of time again, and would have ordered her away had she known. She had simply told the Queen that she knew perfectly well how the pregnancy would go, and that she would go somewhere she found relaxing. Once a month she would come back for a check up by Mercury, and other than that the Senshi of Time would be spending the time alone.  
  
After all, she knew this was the most time that she would get alone with Small Lady, and she was 'making the most of it.'  
  
She had no fear that the Gates of Time would harm Small Lady, since her Garnet Orb and the Pink Moon Crystal were already activated to protect the unborn Princess.  
  
She smiled as she watched the Queen pace around her room.  
  
"We'll be fine, won't we Small Lady? Nice and peaceful here, with no one to bother us."  
  
= = = =  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. Birth

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
The Most Beautiful Eyes  
  
By: Junshin Aino  
  
Chapter 4: Birth  
  
Setsuna walked slowly through the halls of the Crystal Palace, her hair flowing unbound behind her, swaying gently as she headed towards the hospital wing for her check up with Mercury.  
  
The loose green half robe and pants she wore shimmered with prismatic qualities, the loose sleeves trailing behind her. She carried no evidence with her today that she was the Guardian of Time, and those who people who didn't know who she was would have dismissed her presence out of hand, had they not noticed certain things about her.  
  
More noticeable than the happy expression she wore easily on her face, or the warmth that shone in her eyes, was the warm, pink glow that surrounded Setsuna. Passerby and visitors found that pink light to be a bit disturbing, though the Queen and Court had been assured by Setsuna that it was only Small Lady's pink moon crystal reacting to Setsuna's Talisman. Which proved that Small Lady would, indeed, be a proud Senshi one day.  
  
  
  
When she reached the halfway point in the hallway Endymion and Serenity exited from a waiting room on the side and flanked her the rest of the way to Mercury. Both linked arms with Setsuna as Serenity started talking excitedly, though Endymion remained quiet, gazing at Setsuna.  
  
Serenity either ignored the attention he was paying her friend, or disregarded it. She wouldn't deny that Setsuna looked extra beautiful now, with her maternal glow and the happiness she displayed. Serenity herself was as happy as the situation allowed, focusing only on the fact that she would be getting her daughter soon, and not on how she was getting her daughter.  
  
Setsuna unhooked her arms from those of her Monarch's when they reached the room that Mercury had kept prepared for her, incase she decided to come back to the Palace early. The room was decorated in soothing blues and greens, and for the most part maintained a nice relaxing atmosphere, if one ignored the monitors and equipment that was also in the room.  
  
Setsuna took her seat among those machines and folded her hands in her lap. Serenity and Endymion quietly left the room to wait outside, as Mercury entered. Both Endymion and Serenity took one last look at Setsuna before they exited, smiling at her with encouragement. In their minds, she had several more months of being pregnant.  
  
Mercury passed them with a nod of greeting, her attention quickly refocused on Setsuna. "Alright Setsuna, weight check, blood pressure and heart rate, then some blood work, and another…"  
  
Setsuna raised her hand, stopping the words she had heard five times already. "No Mercury, I think things would be better if you simply got things ready for Small Lady's birth."  
  
Mercury gaped at her in surprise for a moment, before looking somewhat panicked. "What, already? But it's too soon!"  
  
Setsuna smiled serenely and shook her head slightly, "Mercury, what is today by the old calendar, and not the one started at the beginning of Serenity's reign?"  
  
"June 30th of course…" responded Mercury, without thinking, then, "Oh… I see. I think… but how is she ready so quickly?"  
  
Setsuna restrained her urge to giggle, trying to maintain her usual air of mystique, "Well, as everyone could see, her Pink Moon Crystal was resonating with my Garnet Orb, and we have spent some time at my post. That sped up her development a bit, though not much. Mostly, she has developed so quickly because she is the moon princess now, and part lunarian. Their typical gestation period was three months, though Luna neglected to tell Serenity that."  
  
"Well, lets get you both ready for her to come out, shall we? And… shouldn't Endymion and Serenity be here?" asked Mercury.  
  
Setsuna nodded, slightly, her smile becoming tinged with sadness.  
  
"Yes… they should see their daughter being born, and she'll need to see them as well."  
  
= = = =  
  
  
  
The wails of the newborn Princess echoed through the halls of the Crystal Palace, drawing all the residents of the Palace to the Throne Room. Serenity held her child, as Endymion placed his arm around her waist. Setsuna joined the inner Senshi in trailing behind the Queen, leaving Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn walking ahead, making sure no one bumped into the Queen.  
  
They all stopped at the entrance, Saturn and Setsuna moving to stand by the Queen. As Small Lady's eyes opened to stare at her two future best friends, her wails turned into giggles of happiness. With another sad smile, Setsuna henshined back into Sailor Pluto, leaning slightly on her Staff for support. Then they opened the doors and entered, moving easily to the front as people moved out of the way for the Queen and King.  
  
Saturn reached forward and gripped Setsuna's hand reassuringly, as the Queen stood above everyone and held out her daughter.  
  
"Everyone, I am now very pleased to present to the heir of Crystal Tokyo, Princess Small Lady Serenity."  
  
The happy shouts and calls of congratulations drowned out anything else the Queen had to say.  
  
= = = =  
  
Finished. Finally ^_^ I know, this was kinda short… I may rewrite it if I get better ideas later on.  
  
Thank you for your support minna! 


End file.
